UFF 3: Krieg Vs Troy
by Xkiba4lifex
Summary: The third story in Ultimate Fiction Fighting! Just something i really wanted to try honestly. The winner may not be accurate, but it's who i think will win and I had fun writing. If you like it, check out my profile for others you may like.


Fighter One: Troy Calypso

Fighter Two: Krieg

Location: The Great Vault

"Here we are!" Troy said, to his sister and the followers who managed to stay close to them. "The point of action, and where we will open the great vault!"

Some cheers from the idiots were behind him, but he didn't really care. Tyreen did though.

"This, is where we will become gods. And you all, will get rewarded for all your hard work! You will come with us, to divinity!" She said as Troy hated this. His sister always treated her worshippers as family, not Troy though. He can see them for the idiots they were. He just didn't have the heart to speak up about it, until now.

"Just to get it through your simple minds, we will be gods. The rest of you will probably die on this flaming rock." He said nonchalantly.

"Troy, you don't have to be a dick about it." Tyreen whispered to him as he just scoffs.

"Whatever, it's not like they can piece it together anyway. Let's just do this."

"You know, even since you sucked that Siren, you have been a bit of an asshole." She said back, crossing her arms and not budging. With these new powers, Troy sure has gotten a backbone. Before, he depended on her for everything, and now he just does and says whatever he wants.

"Well I'm sorry," He said sarcastically. "But you are gonna have to sit, beside me when we are gods. Not above, like you probably assumed." He said back as she rolled her eyes.

"And we will sit in the god queen's bosom!"

"In the bosom!"

"I want to die in there!"

Her followers cheered, as they were making it real hard for her to defend them. She moved her hand in front of face, showing annoyance when suddenly a voice also spoke up. Not behind her like the rest, but in front.

"The Bosom will be drenched in earning blood!"

Her and Troy both got alert as they looked up. On one of the pillars of the sight was... a psycho? It would seem he was waiting there for a long while, but for what they do not know. he dropped down, landing in front stumbling a bit. He had a giant buzzsaw axe in his hand, which got to the aware.

"Who are you!?" Troy questioned.

"I am the duck on the roast! The roast of vengeance!" He said as that made it clear.

"A psycho? Got to admit, he's a bit bigger, but still the same." Tyreen said walking forward. "Kneel before your god queen, and maybe i'll give you a shoutout o-"

"Bowing is for the balloons!" He interrupted her, something she did not like. I am here for slaughter!"

"Slaughter? Well that's a good mindset." She said back with a smile. "Well the vault thieves should be here so-"

"Not them! They are pure, like babies!" He interrupted. Krieg then pointing his buzzsaw at one person and one person only.

"For him! Slaughter for him! He killed pretty lady!" He was pointing at Troy Calypso.

"So... he's a friend of the blue haired chick?" Tyreen said with a smirk, almost amused.

"Whatever, he's gone." Troy said, picking him up with phase lock. Krieg was getting lifted in the air, only for a second though.

"Ahh!" he shouted, shuttering it. Troy was taken aback, but it was gonna be worse. Cause Krieg rushed him. His weapon spinning as he jumped up, aiming to cave Troy's skull in.

Troy reacted quickly, backing up and jumping out of the way. It did not stop though, as Krieg kept swinging chasing him around. Eventually he managed to get a graze in, cutting Troy on the cheek. Next attack would of been lethal, if Troy did not bounce him back with the siren powers. Pushing the psycho around as he wasted.

That did not stop him though, as he kept running. Troy annoyed, reached to his side and grabbed the King's Pistol. Planning on shooting him dead. He shot him, right in the leg.

Normally this would get anyone to drop down, but no this guy! He kept running. Troy a little annoyed kept laying hits in, but he kept coming!

Krieg closed the gap and went for a wide swing, which Troy ducked. Shooting him more. However no matter how much Troy shot him, it was almost like he didn't care. No crits or anything mattered.

Krieg kept swinging, this time giving him a pretty big gnash on his chest.

"Fuck!" he shouted going for a pushback, however Krieg grabbed him arm before he could make contact. Troy watched as he swung his buzzsaw and drilled it into his hand. "Fuck!"

Which was followed by a headbutt, Troy getting dazed as Krieg then kicked him into the stomach. Troy flew back a bit as he landed on his back. Quickly getting up as he stood there. The guy was no doubt hurt, but he just didn't care.

"Hahaha!" Tyreen said from the side, watching the whole fight. "He's wrecking your shit!"

"What the hell are you doing! Attack him! Drain him! Anything?"

"Nah, I think how you've been acting. You deserve to get your ass kicked. I'm just gonna sit back." She said. She didn't see a mere psycho as a threat, and knew that Troy would win after a while. She was just seeing the sight of Troy's getting hit by his won hubris.

Troy was sick of this already, as he turned his head to look at the CoV behind him. "Fucking get him!"

They all listened, rushing him. Some psychos like Krieg. Most of them had guns though.

Krieg saw the rush as he moved his hand around, grabbing a shotgun as well. With two weapons he openly welcomed this.

"My thirst for death is only equal to my thirst for pancakes! Ah!"

And with that, Krieg ran in. Shooting the first psycho as he spun around. Attacking who he did. It was sloppy, but then again it was good.

The CoV got some hits in, but they went down like fodder. Even the runs that tried to run, Krieg handled them by chasing them down, cutting of their legs, and giving them a buzzsaw to the face. He killed them all with no remorse.

"Oh shit." Tyreen said watching it. This psycho is really something. She kind of likes him. Troy though, was hating him with a passion. Throwing his buzzsaw at one enemy, he was down. Then throwing his shotgun at another knocking him down. Mounting the body and just... beating the hell out of him. Not too long, his face was a bloody mess.

"How day you attack the god king!" A voice said from behind, Krieg turned his head and saw a large bandit, around his body height. "take this!"

He was holding a gun, but it did not fire bullet's. Instead it was a Maliwan fire weapon. Krieg felt it all over his body, scorching and burning him.

Troy to the side was ecstatic about this. This guy may be insane, but burning down his flesh will make quick work for him.

"Ahhh!" he said, getting up and screaming. Something Troy smiled about. However it turned out not to be the reason he expected. "This is the best birthday gift I have ever had! Thank you mommy!" She shouted as everyone was left confused.

However the last standing bandit got it the worst, as Krieg ran straight to him. moving his arms around and locking him in a hug.

"I will burn you with my love!" Krieg shouted as the other guy caught fire as well, and he could not take it.

Dropping down as Krieg turned to Troy.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted back as Krieg got up. He got up and ran to Troy, scooping up his buzzsaw as he pushed it to him. He tried to use his siren powers to get him back, but nothing stopped. No matter how much he was bleeding. He moved and attacked, knocking him with his shoulder as he spun. While this was happening, he moved and drove his axe right into the back. Troy screaming in pain as he was getting destroyed.

Tyreen, although thinking he deserved this a bit stopped. Moving forward she fired a fire blast at him. Sending him back. Unlike Troy, Tyreen actually hurt him. Something she will of course mention so many times.

"Okay, you done getting your ass kicked." She teased with a smirk. "If you say, please god queen, save me. I will save you."

"Tyreen..." Troy said with a bit annoyance.

"Come on, just say it. Go ahead."

"Just attack him! He's getting back up."

"Oh I will, once you say it." She said leaning in. "Say please save me, god queen."

This was the breaking point for Troy. All the puts downs, all the keeping him in second place. If she wants him to beg for her help, he will just do it for himself.

He does, need her now.

He reached up and held onto her hand. Holding tight as he started to drain her powers.

"Troy!?"

"Sorry sis, but i need this!" he replied back, something in his eye that got his sister worried. Slowly, he felt the power rush into it. All of it, as he could just not stop himself. Tyreen on the other side was feeling the power, and dropping down herself.

"Troy! Stop!" She shouted, as she got onto her knees. Feeling weak and very defenceless. His smile getting bigger and bigger as he took more and more. So much that his body could barely contain it! He had to let some out, which he did. In the form of a sword in his hand, and wings on his back.

When he finally let go, he felt amazing. Better then he did in the first place. Turning back to the psycho, that word became more accurate towards Troy. Who started to laugh maniacally.

"Hahahaha! You are so fucked!"

"Wings won't save you from the fleshy slaughter!" Krieg said, running up ahead and having no idea what he was about to face. Troy of course ran up to, wanting to hurt Krieg as soon as he could.

They got close, and Troy acted first, swinging his sword at Krieg. It slashed him across the chest, and for the first time got Krieg to step back.

Feeling his chest, it was more burning. It has been scorched and steamed.

"Ahh! That hurt! Not the good hurt! The bad hurt!" he shouted, running to him again swinging.

This started a little exchange between the two. Swinging their weapons to kill the other. Of course, due to his new powers, more sane mind and better agility, it really quickly went to Troy favour. He stopped the axe with his sword, parrying it as he swiped at Krieg. Getting him right in the stomach. He kept moving, pushing forward as he deflected every predictable attack from Krieg, getting more hits in as he drove it right into the thigh of the large psycho.

The sword pushing through, as he got down onto one knee.

Pulling out Troy wasn't finished. Using the powers from his now down sis, he activated a burst around his body of flaming aura. The firehawk flame doing what the flame before didn't. Getting him to scream in agony. Music he loved.

Sure Troy was injured, but these couple of attacks put Krieg into a worse position.

Once again though, Troy was not done. Swinging his weapon around, he landed a hit right into Krieg's stomach. Stabbing through. Troy could only see his eye, but he could see just how much damage that attack did to him.

Backing up with a smile, he aimed his sword at Krieg, sending out orbs of energy from it. A barrage not only knocking Krieg back, but sending him to the ground.

"This is what happens!" Troy shouted, not stopping his shooting. "This is what happens when you challenge god! You idiot!" He shouted as he did not stop. The dust kicking up as he fired that much.

He eventually stopped, taking a couple of steps back as he saw the laying body of Krieg..

"That's what you get when you face a god." Troy proudly said, spinning and walking away. After all it was over.

Krieg laid there, not moving. Not thinking, not breathing. It was over for him.

'Get up'

Over.

'Have you forgot what ha did!'

Over.

'He took the pretty lady away from you, away from us. He has to pay! I've seen you go through worse, so get up!'

"Diapers!" Troy heard a voice shout, he turned around, shocked and in disbelief. Seeing Krieg get up. Standing up with his eyes on Troy. Grabbing his buzzsaw, he looked like he has been through a car crash.

"Just don't know when to quit do you," Troy said, aiming his sword. "Stupid psycho!" And with that, he fired his weapon. Sending orbs to Krieg.

It was sloppy, but he sidestepped it, walking forward. He kept walking forward, dodging and weaving his broken body through. It was a slow limp, and this let Troy get time to think."

"Fine, you want to dot his Melee, let's go!" he shouted, pushing out his wings and diving towards Krieg. His weapon ready to strike.

Krieg went for a swing, but it was useless. He had no range compared to the sword, so all it did was swing around, while Troy impaled him.

Krieg felt the weapon go through his chest, far worse than any damage he's felt.

"Dumb psycho. You should of learned, to fear your god." Troy said as he sees the psycho did down onto his sword.

"This hurts," He said with a voice that was nothing like the one Troy was hearing. It sounded, sane. "But it's the second worse i've felt. The worse," Suddenly, Krieg dragged himself deeper into the sword, getting impaled more by Troy as he was stunned. "The worse, was hearing that you took Maya from me!"

And with that, Krieg activated his buzzsaw and dragged it down onto Troy. The twin could do nothing, except watching it come down, straight between his eyes.

He then felt nothing, as it spun and ripped right through his brain. The wings, the sword, both disappeared.

Krieg was free, but he wasn't finished as he kept dragging it down Troy. Passing his brain and splitting him half. His body almost on two once Krieg stopped the saw.

The boy was dead, laying down before he even reached godhood. His sister unaware of the death of her loved brother, as she was too weak to even be conscious.

For Krieg, he put his foot onto Troy's chest, ripping out his weapon and holding it. He wanted the blood, to be on it forever.

Raising it, Krieg told the sky. "I told you, I powered the cocktail, for you... my ribcage slaughter."

'And that is as heartfelt as he can get. For you, Maya. We will miss you.'


End file.
